Vivre Avec LUI
by YlirYo
Summary: Séphora était une jeune fille comme une autre, jusqu'au jour où le Mage Noir la demande à ses cotés. Elle n'a donc plus le choix, et quitte ses parents, ses amis, Poudlard et surtout Harry pour vivre dans les ténèbres en l'attente de l'ultime espoir...
1. Default Chapter

Spoiler : Les quatres tomes Harry Potter, pas de spoiler du 5, car g écrit cette fic avant sa sortie, cependant, il peux y avoir des élément, j'en prend l'entière responsabilité.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, du moins les personnages initiaux. Séphora par contre est ma création, ainsi qu'Assumpta Lestrange. Sinon, ce monde merveilleux est tout droit sorti de l'esprit de la talentueuse J.K Rowling et non du mien, ben ouais, c'est la vie, par conséquent je ne touche rien du tout !  
  
1 ( Un Hibou Noir Et Rouge.  
  
iC'est comme un poisson qui coule en moi. Je le sens couler dans mes veines, mélangé à mon sang. Je me regarde dans ce grand miroir en me demandant pour quoi cela m'est arrivé à moi. Pourquoi un événement d'ordinaire si joyeux peut devenir si terrible. Je passe ma main dessus et je me dis que ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a rien demandé, victime d'un pouvoir malfaisant comme tant d'autre dans ce monde. Victime. Comme moi, comme ceux qui m'entourent et qui me pleurent, ou qui me blâment. Oui. Il y en a qui me blâment, mais ils ne savent pas, ils ignorent. Alors, comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre, je me remémore ma triste histoire, comme si ce n'était pas moi, sentant plus que jamais le mal proliférer en moi./i  
  
Quel beau temps il faisait de jour là ! Elle huma les premières odeurs du matin. Comme à l'accoutumé, elle s'était levée tôt, et à travers la fenêtre, elle sentit l'air de la rosé lui chatouiller la peau. Elle jeta un œil dans le jardin voisin soigneusement entretenu et aperçu Sirius, pensif, devant un café sur la table du jardin.  
  
Coucou Sirius !  
  
Oh ! Séphora ! Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois !  
  
On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec Harry ?  
  
Aucun, ne te fais pas de soucis, cependant c'est Voldemort qui occupe mes pensées !  
  
Autant que les miennes ! Mais que devient cet abominable sorcier ?  
  
Justement, c'est là le problème ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, il ne donne plus signe de vie, il prépare un mauvais coup !  
  
Mon dieu, quand est-ce que l'hécatombe prendra fin ?  
  
Elle soupira. Elle avait peur malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le cacher.  
  
Harry est-il réveillé ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.  
  
Penses-tu ! Il dort encore comme un loir, enroulé dans sa couette !  
  
Mmh, tant pis, je passerai le voir après !  
  
Je dois rentrer, lui répondit Sirius, passe une bonne journée, moi je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.  
  
Bonne journée à toi aussi Sirius !  
  
Il rentra. Elle suivit des yeux ses pas sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois jusqu'à des mois et des mois qu'elle le voyait. Elle l'adorait Sirius. Elle n'avait pas cru à sa réhabilitation quand il en avait parlé sur les ondes ! Et puis il était venu ici, avec Harry !  
  
Je me rappelle de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier. C'était il y a 1 an.  
  
Elle avait ouvert la porte en se demandant qu'elle visite cela pouvait bien être. Quand elle avait vu Sirius Black sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait retenu un cri, quelqu'un considéré jadis comme criminel, maintenant innocenté avait tapé à sa porte. Il avait du surprendre son regard étonné car il avait esquissé un sourire. Il s'était présenté comme son nouveau voisin.  
  
Elle avait appelé ses parents qui étaient descendu tout de suite, et, contre toute attente, s'étaient jetés dans les bras de Sirius Black. Nullement préparée à cela, elle avait regardé le garçon qui se tenait dans l'ombre de Black et avait reconnu Harry Potter.  
  
Elle avait eu immédiatement un battement de cœur.  
  
Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, ses yeux verts émeraude brillant d'un éclat si intense. Elle avait baissé les siens. Ayant été une personne très extravertie, elle n'avait osé soutenir son regard. Elle avait peur d'être trahi par ses yeux. Sur l'invitation de ses parents, Sirius Black et son neveu étaient entrés, et elle avait appris que Sirius était un ancien ami de ses parents, ainsi que James et Lily Potter. Harry et elle avaient fait vite connaissance. Ils avaient le même âge. Et il entrait comme elle en 6e année à Poudlard, sauf qu'elle était à Poufsoufle. C'est comme ça que leur amour était né. Lui, si timide avec les filles, lui avait avoué un jour qu'ils se promenaient sur le bord du chemin jouxtant leurs maisons qu'il la trouvait très séduisante et qu'il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, et elle de son coté, avait osé lui avouer que dés le premier jour elle avait craqué pour lui.  
  
C'était sur ces phrases qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.  
  
Rien que d'y penser j'ai terriblement mal. Et les ténèbres me rongent de plus en plus, mais je continue mon histoire. Peut-être exorcisera-t-elle mes peurs ?  
  
Séphora descendit doucement les escaliers pour que le craquement des marches ne trouble pas le sommeil de ses parents. Elle se servit un petit déjeuner copieux, elle avait toujours faim le matin. Hedwige se tenait sur la table avec une lettre accroché à la patte et elle comprit tout de suite que c'était de Harry. Elle donna un morceau de biscotte à la chouette et ouvra avec empressement la missive. Elle lu, presque les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Séphora, Je t'aime de toutes mes forces, j'avais besoin de te le dire à mon réveil car c'est à toi que je pense dés que j'ai les yeux ouverts.  
  
Je t'embrasse. Harry.  
  
Il était tellement attentif Harry ! Mais un hibou noir aux yeux rouge la sortit de sa rêverie.Il manqua de renverser son bol de thé en atterrissant, déposa une lettre et s'enfuit dans un bruissement d'aile. Elle n'eut même pas eu le temps de lui donner de quoi manger pour le retour ! Elle observa la lettre. C'était une grosse enveloppe faite de parchemin jauni. Le nom de ses parents y figurait écrit en lettres noires. Elle la laissa sur la table, elle n'était pas indiscrète en ce qui concernait ses parents.  
  
Mais elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être car cela ne venait pas du ministère où travaillaient ses deux parents. Sa mère au service des Usages Abusif de la Magie, et son père au service de liaison des Gobelins. C'étaient peut-être des amis. Enfin, elle verrai tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, elle monta dans sa chambre et alla voir Harry. Elle ouvra en grand sa fenêtre et se pencha. Il n'avait pas ouvert la sienne. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle se baissa et attrapa son rat noir qui trottinait sur le parquet. C'était une fille et elle l'avait appelé Absinthe. Elle la mit sur la gouttière, la rate marcha jusqu'à le fenêtre de Harry et donna de légers coups de patte. Harry du l'entendre car il ouvra sa lucarne et passa sa tête au travers. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes étaient encore cassées.  
  
Sèph ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Très bien, je suis très touché par ta lettre de ce matin.  
  
C'était rien ! Je ne dis que la vérité, je t'aime ma perle.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.  
  
Ma perle. C'est le surnom qu'il lui donnait, et elle l'adorait, ce n'était pas commun en tout cas ! Elle entendit le long bâillement de son père suivit de la démarche traitante de sa mère, signe caractéristique du réveil de ses parents un dimanche matin. Sa mère entra dans ma chambre, ses long cheveux d'un noirs de jais dansant autour de son visage où scintillaient ses prunelles ambres. Séphora la trouva magnifique.  
  
Comment vas-tu ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?  
  
Parfaitement bien maman.  
  
Mais avec qui parles-tu encore ?  
  
Avec Harry bien sûr, ironisa son père sur le pas de ma porte. Voyons chérie, c'est l'évidence même !  
  
Son père était grand, les cheveux noirs désordonnés au sommet du crâne, avec ses yeux violets tels qu'il les lui avait légués. Elle trouvait que ses parents formaient un très joli couple. Et eux lui disaient souvent qu'ils avaient fait la plus belle fille du monde. Elle ne les croyait qu'à moitié. Elle n'était pas très grande pour ses 16 ans, elle avait les cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille du même noir que sa mère et les yeux violets de son père. Un joli mélange comme disait souvent Harry. Son corps reflétait son âge, les yeux des garçons de Poudlard s'arrêtaient souvent sur ses courbes au plus grand désespoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'adressa à ses parent et dit :  
  
Vous avez reçu une lettre d'un drôle de chouette, elle est sur la table.  
  
Merci ma chérie.  
  
Ils descendent et Séphora peut continuer sa conversation avec Harry. Entre niaiseries et mots d'amours, Séphora entend soudain un cri de douleur venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'excusa auprès de Harry et descendit en trombe dans le salon où elle trouva ses parents en pleurs, sa mère ayant la lettre dans la main.  
  
Qu'est qu'il y a ??? demande-t-elle, affolée.  
  
Rien, il n'y a rien, répond sa mère en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Quelqu'un est mort non ? questionna-t-elle encore, elle ne cru pas un mot de ses parents.  
  
Non Séphora, je t'assure, personne n'est mort ! la rassura son père qu'elle avait rarement vu pleurer.  
  
Alors qu'est qu'il y a écrit dessus ?  
  
Rien, cela ne te regarde p...  
  
Séphora fut plus rapide que sa mère qui tenta de cacher la lettre et tonna :  
  
Accio parchemin !  
  
Non.. !  
  
Elle l'attrapa et déchiffra une écriture faite à l'encre verte sur un parchemin noir.  
  
Cher Mr et Mrs Hopkricks,  
  
Voila longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu vous et moi. Vous rappelez vous de ma dernière proposition ? Celle de rentrer dans mon camps et rendre encore plus fort l'ordre des Ténèbres. Vous eûtes de la chance ce jour là, le lendemain je disparaissais pour revenir encore plus puissant. Je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de me venger. Ce n'est pas la mort qui vous attend, non ! C'est peut-être bien pire de votre point de vue, qui sait ? J'ai souvent observer votre fille, Séphora. Quelle beauté ! Quelle fraîcheur, quelle innocence ! Enfin, quelle belle héritière de Grindelwald ! J'ai l'honneur de vous demandez sa main. D'ailleurs, je ne m'incommoderai pas de votre assentiment, mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous acceptiez. Je viendrai la chercher ce soir en compagnie de fidèles Mangemorts. Elle n'aura besoin de rien. Elle vivra comme une reine. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous cacher, je vous retrouverez, ni d'appelez quelqu'un à la rescousse car je le tuerai. Dumbledore n'est pas là ce soir, il est en Jordanie, dans une réunion si privée qu'on ne peut le joindre. Si vous fuyez, vous mourrez ! A ce soir à 19 heures.  
  
Voldemort¤  
  
Séphora n'arriva pas à imprimer dans sa tête de que disait Voldemort, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quand enfin elle s'en rendit compte, elle tomba évanouie sur la moquette du salon.  
  
Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans son lit et elle vit ses parents autour d'elle, le regard inquiet. Elle leur demanda :  
  
Sortez s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule !  
  
Ils ne discutèrent pas et elle se retourna dans son lit et pleura. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une descendante de Grindelwald ! Elle, comme ses parents étaient hostiles aux forces du mal. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'avait exterminé ! Et voilà que Voldemort allait l'épouser. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais pensa à ses parents et à Harry, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent pour elle. Harry, oh, Harry ! Comment allait- elle faire pour lui expliquer son absence ? Sur le coup de la colère, elle jeta toutes les affaires qu'elle trouva sur son bureau, effrayant son rat qui se blottit dans se cage. Elle s'assit sur son lit en pleurant. Absinthe vint se blottir contre elle et son regard avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si elle lui disait « apaise toi ». Séphora se leva soudain, s'essuya les yeux avec son drap. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle deviendrai la femme de Voldemort. Rien qu'à cette pensé, son ventre se tordit douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle tentait de s'enfuir ou si ses parents voulaient la protéger, il les tuerait. Si elle prévenait Harry, il essayerai de la sauver, mais il le tuerai aussi, même si...  
  
Je suis plus puissant que tu ne le croit Sèph, lui avait-il confiait un jour de pluie.  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Je, je ne peut malheureusement pas te le dire, cela, cela doit rester secret.  
  
Je te remercie de ta confiance, lui avait-elle asséné.  
  
C'est pas ça Sèph, crois moi que je le ferai si je pouvais, mais, je ne peux pas, et pourtant, si j'avais à le dire, tu serai la première au courant !  
  
Mmh ! Et Hermione et Ron sont au courant je suppose !  
  
Oui...  
  
....Ah ! Ils comptent plus pour toi que moi ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ai des amis, crois le bien, j'adore Hermione et Ron en plus, mais, pourquoi ils sont au courant et pas moi ?  
  
Parce qu'avec eux on a vécu énormément de choses et qu'ils se doivent d'être au courant !  
  
Ah parce que nous non peut-être ! Merci, je m'en souviendrai !  
  
C'est pas ça Sèph ! Je parle de choses dangereuses moi ! Mais ils étaient là quand j'ai appris que, enfin, quand j'ai appris mon secret et... et je ne te connaissais pas ! C'était avant que je n'habite ici ! Mais j'ai fait une promesse Sèph ! Et pas à n'importe qui ! A Dumbledore !  
  
Je comprend Harry, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter si facilement, je démarre au quart de tour, mais, mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux.  
  
Ne redis jamais ça ! Je t'interdis même de le penser ! Tu es une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément ! Ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que je voulais te le dire mais je, je...  
  
Il lui avait pris la main en la regardant dans les yeux, une autre main sur sa joue.  
  
Je, je t'aime Séphora, et bien plus que tu ne le penses.  
  
iJe me rappelle de ce premier je t'aime, un amour bien au delà de celui qu'il me porte, plus fort que toutes les magie du monde réunies, un amour pur et vrai, pas celui de l'autre.../i  
  
Non ! Elle ne préférait pas prendre de risque, elle l'aimait bien trop pour qu'il perde sa vie en voulant sauver la sienne. Mais il fallait qu'elle le voit, elle devait lui dire adieu, car elle avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'IL pourrait lui faire, elle ne le laisserai pas le devancer. Elle ne le lui laisserai pas cette satisfaction. Elle sorti de sa chambre et descendit au salon où sa mère, toujours en pleures, discutait avec son père qui avait un regard bouleversé. Elle les regarda et dit :  
  
Je vais voir Harry, je reviendrai dans quelques heures, je n'ai pas faim, mangez sans moi !  
  
Telle une tornade elle ouvre la porte puis la claqua avec un fracas épouvantable. Sa tristesse avait fait place à la colère. Elle courut à la porte de Harry et sonna. Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry vit tout de suite les larmes que Séphora avait tenté en vain de cacher.  
  
bReview please, ça me ferai plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent ma fic, et ce qu'ils en pensent ! /b 


	2. Un Acte D'Amour

Spoiler : Les quatres tomes Harry Potter, pas de spoiler du 5, g commencé à cérie cette fic avant sa sortie !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, du moins les personnages initiaux. Séphora par contre est ma création, ainsi qu'Assumpta Lestrange. Sinon, ce monde merveilleux est tout droit sorti de l'esprit de la talentueuse J.K Rowling et non du mien, ben ouais, c'est la vie, par conséquent je ne touche rien du tout !  
  
Nota Bene : Pour Un Public averti, j'ai trop aimé l'écrire ce chapitre là.  
  
2 -- Un Acte D'Amour.  
  
Sèph ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
  
Harry !  
  
Elle se blotti dans ses bras en pleurant malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite en sonnant à la porte, ne pas sangloter devant lui.  
  
Viens, rentre et raconte moi, sèche tes larmes ma perle, elles me causent une véritable souffrance !  
  
Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon où elle aimait tant se blottir autrefois. Harry attendait impatiemment d'entendre ce qui n'allait pas en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Il la regarda, un regard qui trahissait l'inquiétude.  
  
Alors, ma perle, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas !  
  
Je, je, oh Harry, je dois m'en aller, loin, très loin d'ici, pour très longtemps.  
  
Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Moi je ne veux pas que tu parte ! C'est tes parents qui doivent partir ? Si jamais c'est un problème de ce genre, on te gardera à la maison Sirius et moi !  
  
Elle fut tenté de tout lui avoué, mais se retint juste à temps et dit en sanglot entrecoupés :  
  
Non, non ce n'est pas ça ! Je, je dois partir, c'est une décision irrévocable, je, je ne peux rien contre, nous, enfin tu, va devoir t'habituer à mon absence, tu...  
  
... où vas-tu ? Où parts-tu ? Pourquoi tu parts ?  
  
Je, je vais assez loin je crois, je, je ne peux te dire plus mais je, je ne veux pas te perdre, gémit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.  
  
Arrête, arrête de pleurer, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, quand est-ce que tu pars ?  
  
Ce, oh Harry je pars ce soir !  
  
Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible, pas si vite !  
  
Si, malheureusement, je viens te faire mes adieux.  
  
Non, allons voir tes parents, ils comprendront que, que je veux que tu restes ici, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous séparer.  
  
Non ! Ne vas pas voir mes parents ! Crois-tu qu'une imploration d'un jeune homme comme toi ébranlera une décision bien plus haut placée !  
  
Bien plus haut placée ?  
  
Rien, ne cherche pas, je pars ce soir, je venais donc te faire mes adieux.  
  
Pour, pour combien de temps tu pars ?  
  
Très longtemps Harry, je ne peux pas te dire de chiffre exact, probablement plusieurs années...  
  
... années ! Ah non, non je ne veux pas que tu me quittes pour tant de temps ! Tu, tu reviendras pendant les vacances je suppose ?  
  
Non, répondit-elle, la mort dans l'âme.  
  
Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu plaisantes là ?  
  
Non ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pars ! Je reviendrai peut- être plus tôt que prévu, cela dépendra de, de...  
  
De qui ?  
  
De toi peut-être, dit-elle en repensant à ses pouvoirs.  
  
De moi ? Pourquoi de moi, si je peux faire quelque chose alors dis le moi !  
  
Non ! tu ne peux rien faire, je ne peux te dire que cela, et, s'il te plait, je préfèrerai que l'on n'en discute pas, je veut juste me blottir dans tes bras.  
  
Harry se calma, s'assit sur le grand canapé et lui tendit les bras. Séphora se leva en chancelant un peu puis se réfugie dedans. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains se baladant sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, on cou ou son visage. Elle le regarda et demanda d'une voix suppliante :  
  
Harry, j'ai mal aux yeux, tu ne veux pas baisser les stores s'il te plait. Il acquiesça puis sortit sa baguette en prononçant :  
  
Lumostoris discroîtes.  
  
Tous les stores se baissèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans une semi- obscurité. Dans les bras de Harry, Séphora réfléchissait, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait demander à Harry, elle n'aurai jamais oser, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions. Mais nécessité fait loi comme disait souvent sa mère. Elle se leva doucement dans la pièce en tournant autour de la table. Elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle lui tendit la main en l'invitant à se lever. Une fois debout et tout prés d'elle, elle s'adressa à Harry d'une voix timide et contenue :  
  
Harry, je, je voulais te demander si, si, enfin voila, tu sais que cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi, et, et avec tout l'amour que l'on se porte réciproquement, tu sais, enfin, tu sais que je vais partir pour très longtemps ce soir, je voulais te donner quelque chose, de très précieux, en tout cas pour moi, ce, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde enfin, mais avant que je parte, vu que c'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde, vu que nul ne sait ce qui va se passer quand tu sera loin de moi...  
  
... je ne tromperai jamais ma perle, jamais, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra...  
  
... s'il te plait laisse moi finir. Voilà. En un an de liaison toi et moi, on a vécu beaucoup de choses c'est vrai mais, ce n'est jamais aller plus loin que de simples baiser, ou de caresses pas très avenantes et, et je t'en prie Harry, fait moi ce cadeau avant mon départ...  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, colla son corps au sien en le regardant dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix sourde :  
  
Fait moi l'amour Harry !  
  
Pardon ? fit celui-ci en s'écartant un peu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?  
  
Oui, et c'est un acte d'amour non ?  
  
Oui mais, voyons Séphora, c'est tellement important, c'est vraiment un grand pas, et, et pour ça, il faut de l'envie, du désir.  
  
Elle tourna autour de lui à la manière d'un vautour, elle ne pensait vraiment pas faire ça un jour, elle laissa tomber sa robe de sorcière à terre, déboutonna sa chemise en laissant apercevoir une très grande partie de son décolleté avantageux, s'approcha de lui en murmurant :  
  
Alors désire moi Harry !  
  
Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était en proie à une lutte intérieure. L'amour et le respect qu'il lui portait pour oser répondre à ça, son ébahissement face à son comportement et son instinct d'homme, son envie irrévocable d'accepter sa requête. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, elle lui prit une de ses main et la posa sur un de ses seins.  
  
Fait le pour moi Harry, fait le pour nous.  
  
C'est, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant sa voix.  
  
Oui, c'est ce que je veux.  
  
Alors lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, sa main glissant dans la chemise de la jeune fille, parcourant les centimètre de sa peau qu'il n'avait jamais oser caresser. Séphora sentait ses mains explorer son corps, les doigts de son amant lui glissant dans le dos, ses mains caressant ses fesses, passant par la taille et remontant sur sa poitrine. Elle éprouva un étrange plaisir, une sensation encore inconnue pour elle la prit dans le bas du ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant langoureusement sur son décolleté, et elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle frémit un instant, pendant qu'il détachait soigneusement le reste des boutons de sa chemises. Elle passa une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'avantage. Il le fit en la regardant dans les yeux, elle sentit contre son ventre que Harry était aussi ardent qu'elle. Il continuait à embrasser sa poitrine, quand soudain il la prit dans ses bras, en faisant passer ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il l'allongea sur son grand lit, ferma les volets et ils se retrouvèrent dans un noir complet. Malgré tout ce qui allait lui arriver, Séphora ne pouvait empêcher le désir de s'emparer d'elle, dans les bras de Harry, elle oubliait tout. Elle l'attendait sur le lit, et il la rejoignit en se couchant sur elle et en l'étreignant encore. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et détacha son soutien gorge. Il ôta sa chemise puis son sous vêtement et embrassa langoureusement le bout de ses seins. Elle avait peur. Elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et parcourra son torse puis lui enleva son pull. Il la regarda d'un air où brillait l'envie, l'excitation, il était visiblement possédé par ce désir. Il lui demanda encore :  
  
Tu es vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux ma perle ?  
  
Oui, c'est vraiment ce que je veux, et puis, on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas.  
  
Non, moi je veux.  
  
Alors nous sommes d'accord.  
  
Il l'embrassa longuement, ses mains parcourant maintenant le bas du ventre de la jeune fille, qui sentait que s'il ne descendait pas plus bas, elle allait exploser. Il effleura délicatement son sexe à travers sa jupe, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir. Il descendit encore sur ses jambes, remonta ses mains sous a jupe et caressa encore son sexe, à chaque fois un peu plus prés. Séphora s'était courbée, la tête un peu en arrière, un souffle précipité sortant de sa bouche. Il détacha sa jupe sans la quitter des yeux, et retira doucement sa culotte, elle l'aida à l'aide de ses pieds, elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Cette fois elle sentit vraiment ses mains sur sa peau, sur cette endroit si intime. Il descendit ses doigts, ne sachant quoi faire, la caressant en lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle sentait ses mouvements et ne pouvait empêcher des sons de plaisir sortir de sa gorge. Elle sentait son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle fermait le yeux, se laissant aller à cette délectation. Puis il descendit son visage en l'embrassant sur ses seins, son ventre, puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son intimité, explorer cette endroit inconnu. C'était divin pour elle, pendant 5 minutes, il lui fit éprouver un plaisir intense. Puis il remonta, jouant à nouveau avec ses mains, hésitant à l'embrasser. Elle le fit pour lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle détacha son pantalon, bouton par bouton. Il l'enleva lui même avec ses jambes, et Séphora glissa ses mains sur son caleçon, découvrant pour la première fois l'intimité d'un homme. Elle les passa ensuite à l'intérieur, retournant Harry sur le dos, touchant son sexe et le caressant doucement. Elle lui ôta son caleçon, l'embrassant indolemment. Il la remis sur le dos, se coucha sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes et les mit autour des siennes. Il la regarda longuement en lui posant une dernière fois la question :  
  
Tu es vraiment sûr ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.  
  
Alors tout doucement, il pénétra en elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ferma les siens sous le choc, sous l'imperceptible douleur de la première fois. C'était si étrange, sentir Harry en elle, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que certaines de ses amies lui avaient confié. Une larme perla à ses cils, la peine de quitter Harry, et la douleur de cette expérience nouvelle. Harry murmura :  
  
Ca va ? Tu, tu as pas trop, mal ?  
  
Heu, un peu, mais, mais t'arrête pas, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois, c'est déjà en train de passer.  
  
Pour la première fois, elle lui mentait, elle était si tendue qu'elle avait toujours mal. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie Tina, lors de sa première pratique avec Ernie McMillan, il fallait être détendu, zen. Elle le regarda et lui demanda :  
  
Harry, embrasse moi.  
  
Il s'exécuta et elle senti ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, la douleur disparaître pour faire place à un sentiment de bien être, de plaisir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et de contentement et, à travers ses yeux mis-clos, elle vit un sourire éclairait le visage de Harry. Elle avait montré son plaisir, et lui, comme n'importe quel homme était fier de lui, c'était pardonnable, c'était un homme. Cela dura encore quelques minutes où le plaisir montait crescendo, puis Harry laissa échapper un souffle rauque de sa bouche, signe que pour lui, c'était fini, elle le sentait en elle et c'était assez désagréable. Il se coucha sur le coté, passant un bras autour de sa taille et enfoui sa tête dans ses longs cheveux. Elle se leva à moitié grâce à son coude et le regarda dans les yeux, ses cheveux tombant autour de leurs visages, rideau d'intimité les coupant du monde. Elle murmura dans un souffle :  
  
Merci Harry...  
  
De rien, répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, merci à toi aussi, j'espère que, enfin, j'espère que tu, tu...  
  
Oui Harry, j'ai aimé.  
  
Il se leva soudain, comme prit d'une inspiration soudaine :  
  
Sèph ? Tu, tu as pris au moins des précautions ?  
  
Séphora demeura interdite, la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour se protéger d'un quelconque ennui. Elle reprit vite contenance et lui dit :  
  
Oh oui, bien sur que oui, je, cela vient, des, des moldu !  
  
Dans un sens c'était vrai, Tina lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris la pilule chez un médecin spécialisé moldu, un ginologue où quelque chose dans ce goût là. Elle le regarda. Un soupçon brillait à travers ses lunettes circulaires. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Elle s'endormi quelques minutes mais rêva de Voldemort, s'approchant d'elle avec son rire sonore et glacé, elle, liée sur un mur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Harry se leva tout de suite :  
  
Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ma perle, ça va au moins !  
  
Oh, rien, juste un cauchemar, je, je crois que je vais y aller, je vais préparer ma, ma valise.  
  
Si tu veux.  
  
Elle se leva, gênée de sa soudaine nudité, chercha a tâtons ses affaires, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Harry la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard en reboutonnant sa chemise. Il arriva par derrière et la prit par la taille :  
  
Je t'aime tant Sèph, j'ai passé une merveilleuse après midi !  
  
Avait-il oublié qu'elle partait ? Visiblement, tous les événements l'avaient déconnecté du monde présent. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.  
  
Harry, as-tu oublié que je pars ce soir !  
  
Non, mais je profite du moment présent.  
  
Harry, j'ai, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Tout ce que tu voudras.  
  
D'abord, il y en a qui dise loin des yeux, loin du cœur, si, quand je suis loin, tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourras la, heu...  
  
Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai et te tromperai Sèph, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je, tu, tu comptes faire ce genre de choses loin de moi ?  
  
Oh non ! Ja, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, tu es le seul homme de ma vie, retiens le bien, je n'aime que toi et n'aimerai que toi, je...  
  
Attend moi deux minutes s'il te plait...  
  
Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et redescendit en tenant quelques chose d'étroitement serré dans sa main. Il ouvrit la main et dans sa paume se tenait un étui, un étui de bijoux. Séphora eut soudainement très chaud et son esprit refusa d'imprimer les phrases qu'allait prononcer Harry. Il lui tendit la boite. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique bague en argent sertie d'un grosse pierre d'améthyste. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux sous ce bijoux d'une certaine valeur, il prit la bague, sa main et lui mit l'anneau au doigt en lui disant :  
  
C'est la preuve de mon amour pour toi, la preuve que je ne t'oublierai jamais et que je t'attendrai même si je dois passer ma vie à ça.  
  
Séphora en eut les larmes aux yeux. Cette déclaration était si belle. Il se mit à genou en posant sa main sur son front et en murmurant presque douloureusement :  
  
Ma perle, promets moi que le jour où tu reviendras ici, parce que moi je ferai tout pour te retrouver, Sèph, promets moi qu'on se mariera !  
  
Cette fois-ci elle ne put se retenir et fondit en larme. Elle sanglota :  
  
Oh Harry, oui, je te le promets ! Mais, mais...  
  
Mais quoi, demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux en croisant les bras.  
  
Toi aussi, toi aussi fais moi une promesse.  
  
Bien sûr !  
  
Promets moi de ne jamais m'en vouloir, jamais avoir honte de moi.  
  
Pourquoi tu dis ça, bien sur que je ne t'en voudrai jamais !  
  
Promets le moi !  
  
Mais pourquoi tu veux que je te promette ce genre de chose alors que c'est l'évidence même !  
  
Elle étouffa ses premier soupçon par un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit par des caresses et des étreintes passionnées. Une fois devant l'entrée, après un dernier baiser, elle le regarda plus gravement que jamais dans les yeux en disant :  
  
Harry, promet-le moi ! Je te le promet Sèph, mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
  
Moi aussi j'ai mes secrets Harry, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rentrant en courant chez elle comme pour laisser sa peine derrière.  
  
iCe moment là est gravé dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier, en même temps, tout cela me paraît tellement loin, il a tout gâché, il a tout gâché le soir où il est arrivé, je me rappelle de cette vision de cauchemar.bAlors, quel est votre verdict ??? Rewiew please.../b 


End file.
